


Wartime Lovers.

by tube_socks_are_cool



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love Poems, M/M, Memories, Mentions of Death, Poetry, Time Travel, Vietnam War, War, angst poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tube_socks_are_cool/pseuds/tube_socks_are_cool
Summary: The War couldn't take enough bodies.No amount of partiesin seedy bars could block out the memoriesof seeingtheir friends blown to bits.(Or this is the one where Klaus and Dave learn to forget everthing else except the two of them.)





	Wartime Lovers.

_The war couldn't take enough bodies_

No amount of parties

in seedy bars could block out the memories

of seeing

their friends blown to bits.

Dave and Klaus tried to forget 

by pressing kisses against each other's lips

and holding each other instead of sleeping.

those lingering

hours before dawn were their's alone. 

No one could take it from them.

In war, Klaus found a safe haven.

Yes, it really scared him 

how much he cared for Dave.

Still, he'd follow him into raves

and then the front line.

Klaus wasn't a brave man but Dave was kind

and strong

he was beautiful and vunerable.

In all the ways Klaus was wrong

he was _right_.

Those nights 

in the trench with him

were the best of his life.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one needs some editing which I'll do eventually, until then I hope you enjoyed this semi-decent attempt at a poem involving Klaus and Dave's time at war.


End file.
